1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a maintenance step and hand hold for a vehicle. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a maintenance step and hand hold for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
It can be desirable to provide an apparatus for aircraft operators, such as maintainers, to efficiently access the upper portions of the aircraft. Conventionally, an aircraft can have a hole in the fuselage of the aircraft that is configured as a foot space to allow an operator to step up and access upper portions of the aircraft. However, in order to accommodate large boots, the hole also must be large, which can negatively influence aerodynamic drag and aesthetic appeal. Further, conventional external maintenance fixtures require time and effort to position near the aircraft.
There is a need for an improved apparatus that allows an operator of an aircraft to gain access and service upper portions of an aircraft.